


Fly Me To The Moon

by whorror_jpeg



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: Pairing: Tyler Down x ReaderPrompts: noneSong: Fly Me To The Moon- Frank SinatraRequest: nope :)Warning(s): Cursing, hints and mentions to gun violence, talks of rape and bullying, mentions and hints to suicidal thoughts, tendencies, and actions, angst, fluff, spoilers.Word count: 1.6 kAuthors note: I wanted to show ways of intimacy through this without the constant need of mouth-to-mouth kissing or sex– little things like hand holding and such. I really wanted to bring that innocence that Tyler had back, and I just really needed to love on Tyler because he’s a good boy and deserves the world (even if he shows psychotic tendencies). Also, this took me a hot minute to write bc it made me upsetti.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tyler Down x Reader
> 
> Prompts: none
> 
> Song: Fly Me To The Moon- Frank Sinatra
> 
> Request: nope :)
> 
> Warning(s): Cursing, hints and mentions to gun violence, talks of rape and bullying, mentions and hints to suicidal thoughts, tendencies, and actions, angst, fluff, spoilers.
> 
> Word count: 1.6 k
> 
> Authors note: I wanted to show ways of intimacy through this without the constant need of mouth-to-mouth kissing or sex– little things like hand holding and such. I really wanted to bring that innocence that Tyler had back, and I just really needed to love on Tyler because he’s a good boy and deserves the world (even if he shows psychotic tendencies). Also, this took me a hot minute to write bc it made me upsetti.

“How far do you think it is?” Your skin connected with his as he laid his head down on your thighs, holding onto one of your calves in a small hug-like stance. You leaned back on your elbows, shrugging, “I dunno. Pretty far out.” You joke in a stoner voice. Tyler laughed at this before repositioning himself to get more comfortable. The two of you were currently examining your favorite constellation, watching as it stayed lit even while the moon outshone it.

“Think about it, (y/n). All of those stars are completely different parts of the galaxy. And we still see them together. They don’t have anything to do with one another besides giving some weird teenagers in a room on a different planet in a different solar system some comfort because it’s pretty and has stories to tell- stories we made up.”

You sit up, looking out of his window more, threading your hands through his untamed and curly hair.“I’m gonna miss you, Tyler Down.” you say softly, looking down at him. He greets your face, eyes faltering in a state of sadness before he smiles again, “We always have the future to look forward to, right?” he asks, to which you nod and kiss his forehead gently. He reached up and took your hand from his head in exchange to hold it, kissing your palm.

* * *

_7 months later._

You hadn’t talked to Tyler since the end of summer last year. That didn’t mean you stopped thinking about him, however. You were upset when Tyler had stopped texting you on the daily, only to find out he was seeing a girl named Mackenzie. As distraught as you were, you thought it was okay. The two of you went to different schools, had different friends, and different schedules. It was okay; he needed to explore himself, right? You’d gotten him out of your head for a bit, only thinking about him when you’d watch a show or read a book that he liked. You still had a picture of you two sitting on your wall, along with other Polaroids and such. It was while you were reading your required spring break book when you’d gotten a text from him, which appalled you immensely. Tyler didn’t text. He preferred to call. In fact, he’d never texted you, a single message being proof of that when you opened your phone up.

**Tyler Down  
** 6:14 pm  
_I need you to know you’re the only person that still brings me some sort of happiness. And that I’m sorry if you won’t see me next summer._

The message worried you instantly. After what had happened with Hannah Baker, you’d always kept an eye out for signs, something to tell you that whatever was happening was happening. Any cries for help. You immediately called him, it rang 6 times before Tyler finally answered, “What.”

It wasn’t a question, nor a greeting. It was a firm bark almost.

“Tyler, come over,” you say softly, putting the voice he’d had on out of your head, only for it to come back.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” you ask worrisome, “We could watch a movie, catch up,” you say, trying to distract him from his thoughts.

“(Y/n), I can’t. I have to do something.” he sighs. You can hear his car start up in the background.

“If you’re leaving… can you at least tell me goodbye?” your voice cracks. Tyler stays silent for a moment, “No.”

And then the line is dead.

* * *

 

You hadn’t had such a long and agonizing panic attack before, but this three-and-a-half hour one was really making you nauseated and dizzy. And it only got worse when the doorbell had rung. You sprinted downstairs, seeing an average height Mexican boy at your doorway upon opening the door.

“You (Y/l/n)?” he asks quickly. You nod, “Yeah, wh-”

“Good. help me get him inside. Now.”

You shake your head in confusion, before seeing the silhouette of someone else in the old red mustang. The teenager quickly goes to the car, opening the door. Out came a slow Tyler. He was either entirely numb, or covered in pain, his dull eyes not looking at you, or anywhere in particular. You slowly made your way to him as he stood, standing a few inches from him.

“Ty?” you ask softly, watching him look down to you. His hair was gone, his hat had started to come off of his head, revealing dark red and purple bloody marks on his forehead. “What did they do to you?” you ask, quieter this time, putting a hand to his cheek as his face melted into pure hurt, and sadness. Without saying anything, you led him to your house by his hand, sitting him on your couch and watching the way his body reacted to sitting itself. You turned to the other male, who stood at your door nervously, “What happened to him?” you ask.

“If you know Tyler, you won’t believe me.” he avoided.

“Please… tell me,” you ask, nearly begging before looking at the sobbing Tyler that hugged your cushion and cried into it. The Latino male looked down before nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen. When you followed him, he paced a bit, “He brought an entire armory and a plan to the school while we were hosting this dance thing. My best friend is probably riding in a cop car as we speak.” he growls, not angry or upset at you, just the entire situation. 

You shake your head, looking to Tyler through the hallway, “Why would he even think to do something like that?” The boy shrugs, before bidding his adeus, saying he needed to take care of more things. You walked to Tyler, watching as he sobbed before sitting down and running your hand against the spikey yet soft feeling of his buzzcut.

“Where’d all your hair go?” you ask, trying to make some light for him.

“It’s gone. Everything is.” he sobbed harder, his voice breaking and sitting at a raised volume. You scratch lightly on the nape of his neck, “What do you mean, Ty?”

“Everything that  _was_ me has either been  _stolen_ or  _lost_ and I didn’t know what to do. I don’t have a reason here anymore  _and I just want to die_. I want everyone who hurt me to feel what  _I’m_ going through and then I want them  _dead_.” he yelled, throwing the pillow. 

You shake your head, confused, “Tyler, what happened…?” 

He shakes his head and disregards the question, crying harder. 

“Ty…” you say softly, examining his face and wiping some of his tears, “You know I love you, right? I don’t want you to do something that’s just gonna… fuck up the rest of your life.”

Tyler looked back to you with shock in his face, utter brokenness in his eyes as he leaned forward, not to kiss you, but to simply lay on your chest while you laid back. You slowly slid your hand into his, not knowing who this boy was, because it certainly was  _not_ the Tyler Down you’d met who loved taking pictures, and the smell of summer wind, and people watching, and Rocky Road ice-cream.

“Montgomery De La Cruz raped me with a mop in the bathroom today,” he said quietly. You snapped your head to him. He was calm, tears still poured from his eyes, but sobs weren’t wracking his body anymore. He looked up to you slowly, meeting your worried stare.

“Tyler?” You whisper. 

“Yeah?”

“I am… so  _fucking_ sorry.” 

And you couldn’t say anything else. How was someone supposed to react anyway differently other than the way you had? How was anyone supposed to react when given that kind of information?

He shrugged, “it’s okay.”

“No it’s not, Tyler Down, and you know it.” You say sternly. He stayed quiet, holding your hand tightly and rubbing his thumb across the top of it. 

“I love you too.” He says softly, wiping the last of his tears. You tap him to get up, taking him to your room and opening the window completely so you could see the stars and city. Tyler lays on his spot of the bed, knowing you yourself had a preferred side, and quietly watched as you changed into your pajamas; a pair of black shorts and a large sweatshirt (he was surprised when you took off your bra with your back turned to him). 

You brought out some of your father’s sweatpants you’d stolen and handed it to him, carefully watching as he went to the bathroom and came back out in a white T-shirt and the sweatpants. He laid next to you and you opt to rest your head on his chest, giving it a soft kiss and rubbing your hand along his side, feeling as his breathing became slower. 

“Is that why you want everyone to hurt?” You ask quietly, not even knowing if he’d heard you, yet he did. 

“I don’t want you to hurt.”

“That’s not what I asked.” 

He sighs before nodding, “I just wanted everything to stop being so  _loud_ and so  _against me_.” 

“You know that’s not the answer right?” 

“I don’t know what happened. I didn’t think I’d actually do it.” He says softly.

“Who stopped you?” 

“Clay Jensen. And I don’t know why.” He whispers. 

“Because he  _cares_.” You say back, “we all care, Tyler Down. We care what happens to you. The stars and the sky and the  _moon_ care.” You crane your head up and kiss his jaw softly. 

There was a long moment between the two of you. No talking, just the cradling of one another and the slowing of breath. You felt your eyes droop and his breathing nearing sleep before you hear, “let’s go there sometime. To the moon, I mean. It can’t be that far.”


End file.
